Driving in Cars With Nikola
by tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola is really not meant to be driven places.


Will admit straight up this is a slightly odd one, but the plot bunny of doom just wouldn't leave me alone. Pre-relationship, and you don't have to have read "The End of the World" to read this one. Enjoy! Also, this has been up on AO3 for a while. so you're not going mad, you have seen it somewhere before, it's still all written by me.

* * *

Every bump, every pothole, every little rumble made Nikola wince, the knuckles on his right hand white with stress. He was sure, if they checked the arm rest after this journey from hell, imprints of his fingers would be moulded into the hard plastic. "They said you were a good driver!"

Henry's brow knitted as he chanced a look to his side, but before he could say anything Nikola was pointing furiously out of the windscreen. "Eyes forward! Don't you realise how vulnerable I am now? One hit at this velocity and it's thank you and good night!"

Henry sighed – they weren't even going thirty miles per hour - and surreptitiously drove over another pothole, shock absorbers be damned.

Kate had much the same reaction when he rode with her. Sweaty forehead, panicked eyes, a hand that would slam onto the dashboard if she got too close to the car in front. In Kate's opinion, they never got too close, but a hundred yards away was too close for the newly minted mortal. "Jeez Vlad, chill!" she'd mutter every time he reacted.

He never got into a car with Will.

* * *

"Helen?" Nikola asked smoothly in the underground garage, interest shading her name like a heavy cloak. "Planning a getaway?"

She smiled mysteriously. "Something like that." She tilted her head to the car. "Get in."

He looked at her quizzically, before smirking. "A mysterious get away with me? Well, obviously, I'm flattered, but what will the children think? Us, alone," he waggled his eyebrows as he stepped dangerously close to her personal space, "unchaperoned?"

Helen scoffed, merriment sparkling in her eyes. "Just get in the car," she told him, smiling. With all the grace she had, she swung into the driver's seat, and the engine purred within seconds. Rolling down the passenger side window, Nikola heard her voice sing song, "I'm waiting!"

Grin firmly plastered on his face, Nikola unbuttoned his jacket – he may be mortal and a known rule breaker, but some were made to be followed, and how to wear a tailored jacket was one he never broke. Feigning a dramatic sigh, he lowered himself next to Helen. His eyebrow rose sardonically, "Happy?"

She shrugged noncommittally as she moved the gearstick to first, but Nikola could see the faint smile dancing at the corners of her lips.

They drove in silence as Helen navigated the area around her sanctuary but soon enough they were on the open road. Without preamble, Helen slammed her foot on the accelerator, making the engine roar noisily. Awed, Nikola watched every care melt away from Helen's demeanour as they raced down the highway. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, not many people on the road, but she overtook each and every one, hardly slowing as they cruised along. All the while they discussed an abnormal, as if they were stationary.

Not once did his hand fly to the dashboard, although it did find a warm knee to rest on.

"If you want to keep all the fingers on that hand," Helen began jovially, turning her head quickly to glance at him.

He got the message. Smirking, he relaxed further into his seat. Not even the potholes around the sanctuary could bring his spirits down.

* * *

"We cool?" Henry asked as he drove through the city.

"Why?" Nikola asked through gritted teeth. "Isn't this relaxed enough for you? My God! Watch out for that car!" That hand was squeezing the armrest again. Had Nikola been a vampire it would be dust by now.

Henry sighed. "I am never driving you anywhere, ever again!" he swore. Nikola smirked nastily, before hitting the side of the dashboard – the van suddenly felt claustrophobic and he needed it to stay safe and in one piece.

"I hate cars," Nikola muttered as he was driven, shaking and sweating, into the sunset.


End file.
